okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Characters Masterlist
The Unnamed Characters Masterlist is a list that contains unnamed characters or characters who have some ambiguity in regards to their name. Note: All of the names below are placeholder names, given by members of the community. Anyone may change a name if a name doesn't represent the character/concept. If a character's identity and/or name has been revealed, they will be taken off of this list. ---- Possible Gods Tapir God They first appeared in a Tegaki illustration on 16/05/09. They can be found in Sunahama Log 037. They apparently are one of the gods and appear to have a devil(?) and seems to know Gimone. They also appeared in a picture with all the gods being locked up, in log 60. Person17-2.jpeg Person17-1.jpeg 793.png t29.png 154.png Zeus They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/05/28, and later appeared again on 2016/05/29, 2016/09/15, and 2017/08/23. They can be found in Log 58, 59, and 60. They are possibly a god. They appeared in log 60 being locked up with all the other gods. 154.png 78.png Img000176.png 159.png Zeus 1.png Zeussketch.jpeg 0000156.png ---- Possible Devils Tapir Devil They may have some connection with "Tapir God". They first appear in the Sunahama on 2016/08/23, and later appeared again on 2016/10/31 and 2016/12/23. They can be found in Sunahama logs 61 and 68. "Tapir Devil" has short black hair, parted in the middle and yellow ringed eyes. Person17-2.jpeg t29.png Decilmoody.jpeg Devilcup.jpeg Devildrinking.jpeg Edgelord/Bat Brow He first appears on 2016/05/28, and again on 2016/06/09. He can be found in Sunahama logs 58 and 59.He may be Zeus' devil. He has black hair, golden eyes, dark gray horns and two pairs of wings on his hair. He has small black wings and sharp demon tail, which has two gold rings. He usually wears a gray-maroon shirt, over a black jacket with fur. Also, black pants and boots. He also has a necklace of skulls. On some pictures, he is dressed in a gray kimono. 159.png Img000176.png 80.png ---- Possible Angels Taffy's Friend A They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2017/01/23 and later appeared again on 2017/01/24, 2017/08/20, and 2018/8/21, They can be found in Sunahama Log 74. On 2018/8/21, they're despicted as having teal hair, red eyes and two halos that interconnect in an X shape. The wield two swords. A cypher below them reads "HEE JHEE GHINT RGHJH QNB" which say, "I KILL HIJOU STIKI ROC" ' once decrypted. They seem to have a connection with Taffy and Roc. 799-2.png 581.png halloween2018_2.png Taffy's Friend B They appeared in the Sunahama log 74 on 2017/01/23, and were depicted at the bottom of the image posted on 2017/7/20. They have red, ringed eyes and some connection with Taffy. 581.png sketch-1535059874066.png Angel Nurse She first appears in Sunahama Log 027 with Hidou. She later has other appearances on 2016/03/26 and 2016/05/25. She can be found in Sunahama Logs 27, 56, and 58. Demonandangel.jpeg 25.png 74.png Binge Eating Angel She first appears in Sunahama Log 34. She has pink hair past her shoulders and a halo above her head. 202_(1).png Pink Animal Angel She first appears in Sunahama Log 40. Person26.jpeg Angel Boy He made his first appearance in the Sunahama on 2016/03/26. He can be found in Sunahama Log 56. He has wavy, short hair, red eyes, and a halo above his head. He wears a green sweater over a white shirt and has a bolo tie around his neck. 24.png Nemofi She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09, and appeared again on 2016/07/12. She can be found in Sunahama Logs 58 and 59. She has long, curly lavender hair and lavender eyes. A halo floats over her head, alluding to the possibility that she may be an angel. "Nemofi" may be her official name, although this hasn't been confirmed. nemofi.png nemofi2.png Angel of Flowers She first appeared on 2016/08/19, and later appeared again in a banner with Ver Million. She can be found in Sunahama Log 57 and in the fourth website header Log with Ver Million. She is confirmed to be in a romantic relationship with Ver Million as of Sunahama 2017/10/21. She may possibly be one of Liliya's angels. Her halo is composed of forget-me-nots. 54.png flowers_head_angel.png Love1.png Circle Angel/Butterfly and the Moth She first appears in the Sunahama on 2016/12/05, and later appears again on 2017/01/04. She can be found in Sunahama Log 70. She seems to be an angel with eyeball(?) motifs. 527_(1).png Angelsketch.jpeg Double Braided Angel She appears on 2018/03/01 in the Sunahama logs. Due to only appearing in a sketch, its unknown what her official colors are. Grp0301232719.png Possible Demons Snake Eyes Demon He first appeared on 2017/01/13. He can be found in Sunahama Log 73. Snakeyes.jpeg Green Demon girl She first appeared in Sunahama Log 10. She has green hair with curved horns on her head. She wears a blue sailor fuku. Demongirl.jpeg Sagan's Demon Maid(s) They first appeared in Sunahama Log 026. Based on their apparent eye motif, they may be related to the witch Sagan, either being servants or familiars. Saganservant.jpeg Twisted Lady She first appeared in Sunahama Log 53. She has black floating hair. Mysterious lady.jpeg Eye Hair girl She can be found in Log 038. She appears a second time in the Sunahama log on 2017/09/14. She has long black hair covered with red eyes on her left side as well as a few on the right side. Person19.jpeg Nothigan.jpeg RTLA She first appeared in the Sunahama log 57 on.2016/05/16. She appears a second time on 2017/10/24 on a demonic unicycle. She is possibly a demon. RTLA.png 738_(1).png Demon Ribbon girl She first appeared on 2016/05/20, in a website header with Daimonji and Higan. She can be found in the fourth website header Log. Demons.png Demon Silhouette They first appeared in a website header with Hanten on 2016/09/24. They can be found in the fourth website header Log. anten.png Clown Demon They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/10/19. They can be found in Sunahama Log 67. They have similar horns to Ivlis. 583_(1).png "Skull" ''Main article: "Skull" "Ryuu" Main article: "Ryuu" No Nonsense Demon He appears in log 47 with PD. He has short spiky hair with curved horns protruding on top. His hair color is brown/grayish. PDandfriend.jpeg Amaniga She appears on 2017/06/04 in TEGAKI. t37.png Nora From Noragami She appears on 2017/08/18 in the Sunahama logs. She bears resemblance to Niramigawa and Long Black Hair Lady. She has short black hair in a bob cut. She appears to wear a black kimono. Bobcutgirl.jpeg Halloween Yukata He appears on 2017/10/19 and 2017/10/21 along with lovely cat boy the Sunahama logs. He has long black hair with purple highlights. Yukatademon.jpeg ---- Possible Tenma Two-Sided Tenma/A Shining Star in the Dark Night They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2017/01/14, a second time on 2017/01/15, and a third time on 2017/09/04.On 2018/03/16, they are shown in a nun's habit holding a doll of "Patient Girl". They have white hair and red eyes. Twosidedtenma.png 716.png 778e.png Twotenma.jpeg 806.png Barbwire Halo Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has two barbwires as halos. barbwire_2.png Group with Higan.png Fiend Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 and appeared again on 2016/06/14. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. barbwire.png Group with Higan.png Eyeball Halo Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. In her 2016/06/14 Sunahama appearance, she can be seen saying "Papa gave me this lab coat." Eyeball.png Group with Higan.png Talisman Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 and appeared again on 2016/06/15. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has short red hair and has talismans on her halo. talisman.png Group with Higan.png ---- Possible Witches/Wizards/Sorcerers Great Wizard of the Stars He appears on 2017/01/15 and possibly on 2017/01/13 with Adauchi in the Sunahama log. He possibly knows "Two-Sided Tenma." Wizardstar.png 554_(1).png Sewing Witch She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Sewingwitch.jpeg The Twig Witch This witch possibly has some history with Lavinrac and Sirius. She appears in Logs 040 and 041. SiriusandOthers.jpg Person25.jpeg Person20.jpeg Halloween Witch She appears in logs 048 and 050. She has long orange hair in twintails and red eyes. 1006.png 976.png Snow Sorceror He appears in Log 048 with "Halloween Witch". 976.png ---- Possible Youkai Youkai girl A Youkai girl that is possibly a Karakasa Obake. She appeared in the July 2013 calendar and in Log 037. She shouldn't be confused with Heller. Person13.jpeg ---- Possible Animals '''Canines Black Egyptian Wolf They are found in Log 04 on Funamusea's website. They are possibly a canine form of Sibuna Cat.jpeg Wolf Among Us He appears in Log 048. He has short, silvery hair and blue eyes. Wolfamongus.jpeg Working Wolfo He appears on 2018/07/07 in the Sunahama logs. Wolfo.jpeg Felines Catgirl Maid She appears in Log 035 on Funmusea's site. She has brown hair in two low piqtails. Catgirl.jpeg Eye Catgirl She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Eyecat.jpeg Bookish Catgirl she appears in Log 53. She makes an appearance once more on 2016/12/14, log 71, along with Shirogane, Kogetsu, and possibly Moffuru. She appears a third time on 2017/10/29 with two other characters. Bookishcatgirl.jpeg grp1214220631.png 3nekos.jpeg Braided Catgirl She appears in Sunahama Log 028. She has long braided hair. Cat1.jpeg Fishbone Catgirl She appears in Logs 35 and 37. Her hair is parted on the left and it curls inward. Person16-2.jpeg Person16-1.jpeg Purple Catgirl She appears in logs 031. Another picture of her (the one seen below.) is no longer on the site. Person18.jpeg Braidedcat.jpeg Lovely Cat Boy He appears on 2017/10/21 along with Halloween Yukata in the Sunahama log. Lovely at.jpeg Peace Sign Cat Person They appear on 2017/10/29 in the Sunahama log. 3nekos.jpeg Bow-Tie Cat Person They appear on 2017/10/29 in the Sunahama log. 3nekos.jpeg Mogeko Yonaka She appears on 2017/06/03 in the Sunahama log. She might be Yonaka. Nekoblade.jpeg Restless Cat He appears on 2018/02/12 in the Sunahama logs. Nekosly.jpeg Rabbits Undaria Bunny She appears in Log 48. Undaria Pinnatifida is a type of edible seaweed (Wakame). Bunnygirl.jpeg Butler Bunny This person has been seen with Artamos and Satanick in a banner and appears in Log 54. They're possibly associated with the moon. He wears a brownish kimono and a black obi. MaybeUbuki?.jpeg usausa.png Yellow-Eyed Bunny She appears in Sunahama Log 55 on 2016/03/08. Img000097.png Avians Black and Yellow He's shown in Log 49 and in Log 80. He appears to be a humanoid King of Saxony Bird. Fishboy?.jpeg Saxonysit.jpeg Black Seagull in Love She appeared on the Valentine banner for 2016 on the far left. She may have feelings for "Black Shark in Love." She appears to be based off a Laughing Gull. Daburudeeeto.png The Bird King He appears on 2017/07/26 in the Sunahama log. He has similar eye markings on his face and hairstyle like the Sea King and Artamos. Birdking.jpeg Bears Yogi Bear They appear in Log 035. Person10.jpeg Grizzly Girl She appears in log 040. Person22.jpeg PPPPP They appear on 2017/05/27. They have black panda ears on their white head of hair and black eyes with shades. They possibly have some connection to Pansy. Scarfpanda.jpeg Bloody Panda They appear on 2017/12/02 at the Sunahama Log. Bloodyisee.jpeg Aquatic Mammals Black Dolphin/Whale in Love He appeared on the 2016 Valentine banner on the left. He may have feelings for "Black Dolphin/Whale in Love." He is not a shark, as his tail is a marine mammal tail. Daburudeeeto.png Mama Orca This female orca appears on 2016/04/10, log 59, with Takama and Nagi. She is possibly Nagi's mother. Orcafamily.png Img000125.png Glasses Orca He appeared in the Sunahama log 66 on 2016/10/12. He wears what appears to be a vest under a jacket. Also around his neck, he wears a scarf. Orcacautious.jpeg Fancy Narwhal They appear on Sunahama Log 2017/11/26. Fancy horn.jpeg Doctor Orca He shows up Sunahama 2017/12/02. From his appearance, it appears he may be a doctor or scientist. Orca suit.jpeg Sparkly Narwhal(?) They appear on 2017/11/03 in an uncolored headshot, and again on 2017/12/02 in a full body colored image at the Sunahama Log. They don't feature animal-like ears nor a tail, the only feature they clearly show off is a horn (which could be a narwhal or a unicorn or another horned being) so it's hard to know for sure what they are at this point in time. Unicorno.jpeg Narwhal 1.png Square Glasses Orca He appears on 2018/04/26 in the Sunahama logs. Datcoworkerorca.jpeg Caretaker Shark(?) She appears chapter 8 in the 3rd volume of the Wadanohara manga. She is seen at a grave with a young Samekichi and Syakesan. Cool Orca He appears in Sunahama 2017/08/22. Grp0822184546.png Cephalopod Tetro-chan She appears in the Sunahama logs on 2016/12/12, 2017/12/02, 2017/12/16, and 2018/01/19. She has blue eyes and long white hair with tentacle-like strands making up most of the bottom layer. She wears a black hoodie with a small skull shaped pin(?) over a frilly white dress. She is a Lesser Blue-Ringed octopus, as seen in log 2017/12/16 where she's seemingly agitated causing the tubercles (blue rings) to show out while sporting black maculae, or patches inside of the rings. Cuddletetro.jpeg Tetrocrazy.jpeg Tetro.jpeg Tetrodevious.jpeg Demonic Squid She appears in the Sunahama log on 2018/01/19. Edit1.jpg Officer Squid They appear in the Sunahama log on 2018/01/19. Edit_2.jpg United Octopus She appears in the Sunahama log on 2018/05/15 titled as "United Octopus". She appears again on 2018/05/16, 2018/06/01, and 2018/07/17. She seems to know Gimone. She appears to be a Cecaelia, a mythological half-human half-octopus creature known for their trickery and brutality. 786.png 787.png 791.png 809.png Alien Disco Tentacle Girl She first appeared as a sketch on 2018/03/04, and then fully colored on 2018/03/07 and 2018/03/08, with the image file names "permanent_solitude.png" and "permanent_solitude2.png" respectively. Permanent_solitude.png Permanent_solitude2.png Green-haired Octopus They appeared in log 2018/08/14 wearing a heavy black cloak and hat, in log 2018/08/18 without the cloak and hat. 800.png 816 (1).png halloween2018_1.png Crustaceans Striped Shrimp Girl She appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2016/10/11, log 61. She has short hair with red highlights. Her outfit consists of a white shirt underneath a striped red and white sweater and black pants with three buttons at the bottom. She appeared again in log 66 as a shrimp. She is possibly a banded coral shrimp. Waldoshrimp.jpeg Jellyfish "Fuwa~n" Jellyfish She appears on 2017/05/27. She has long white hair tied up that turns into tentacles that slowly turns blue, her lips are blue and she wears an all-white dress and white boots. Fraun.jpeg Insects Spider Girl She appears in Log 48. She has orange hair with twin drills. Spider girl.jpeg Water Beetle They appear on 2017/09/06 in the Sunahama log. They have short, straight, green hair with some uneven ends. They have two orange antennae with yellow stripes on their head and yellow goggles. They wear a cloak, black on the outside and red on the inside, over a yellow sweater. Beetle glasses.jpeg Beetle color.jpeg Other The Sea King Main article: The Sea King Unknown Animal Girl She appears in Sunahama Log 032. Person9.jpeg 6 Silhouettes of Destiny They appear in the Sunahama log on 2017/05/26. The 6th silhouette might be Sakatsuki and the 4th one might be "Danger Jellyfish". Given two probable members appear to have some connection to Minami, there is a chance that the 6 Silhouettes of Destiny may be his familiars. In Sunahama 2017/12/2 log, the possible designs for the 2nd and 5th silhouette were uploaded. The familiars.jpeg ---- Possible Humans Sakura Braided girl It is possible her name is Somei Yoshino, as it reads, "Well of color, Derived from luck." She appears in Sunahama Log 56 on 2016/03/19. A possible early concept of her is "Victim Girl." Img000109.png Smoking lady She appears in Log 42. The translation of what she's writing is "come back". Smokegirl.jpeg Black Kimono Lady She appears in log 44 on Funamusea's site. Kimonogirl.jpeg Sky girl She appears in Log 054. She has short brown hair. Theskyisfallinb.jpeg Happy student girl She appears in Log 028. Possibly the Sakura Braided Girl, yet it hasn't been confirmed. Person2.jpeg Eyepatch Kid Their picture no longer appears on the site. Possibly an old Utareduyoi concept. Person6.jpeg Butterfly girl She used to appear in Sunahama Log 01. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She may be Hakanai. Person7.jpeg Patient girl She appears in one of the banners on the site and in the Sunahama log 056 on 2016/04/12. She is possibly an albino due to having white hair and red eyes. She appears a second time on 2017/01/09 in log 73 and a third time on 2017/08/17 in a wheelchair. She is shown as a doll on 2018/03/16. 38.png 778e.png i.png Patient Girl 1.png Patient Girl 2.png Black Sweater/ Don't Forget kid He appears on 2017/01/09 in the Sunahama log 73. He may be the "Unknown person at the window" character. He has black hair. Black Jacket.png Abusive Man He appears in a small comic in log 028 Fuku girl She appears in log 041. Fukugirl.jpeg Shinohara's Co-worker He appears in log 48 with Shinohara Souichirou. He has blonde hair and wears a sweater. Shinoworking.jpeg Yamanashi She appears in Logs 030, 034, and 035 . She's possibly Shrimp's friend from Carnival Rhythm and her name is possibly "Tsukimi Sato". She's possibly "Victim Girl." Nashi.jpg Akanashi She appears in log 035. She has elbow length hair in two low pigtails. Nashi.jpg Akinashi She appears in log 035. Her hair is tied in two buns. Nashi.jpg Beige-haired Killer Appears in the Sunahama log 65 on 2016/09/25. They have straight, light beige hair and wear a suit. They also carry a bloody knife. grp0926000801.gif 297.png 5533.png 292.png Pigtailed Yosafire Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has green hair in pigtails with red underneath, and she appears to be wearing a black dress with white buttons. Aconita Fuku Look-alike Possibly Aconita in a sailor fuku. Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has the same hairstyle as Aconita but with green bows and wears a black sailor fuku. 2933.png Straight Haired Boy Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. He has lavender hair with a bang covering his left eye. Also, he wears a gakuran. 2944.png Kimono Girl in a Daze Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has long, uneven white hair that ends at her feet with an ahoge on top of her head. Also, she wears a short kimono. 2955.png Black Scarf Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has long red hair, tied in a low ponytail with what appears to be a large black ribbon. Also, she wears a black scarf. 2966.png Girl Looking Back She appears on 2017/06/04 in TEGAKI. She may be "Girl in a suit." Girllookingback.jpeg ---- Unknown Species Mushiba Ni Youchui She appears in Log 025. She might have some connection to Decay due to the arrow motif. Tooth decay.jpeg Stitch Kid They appear in Log 52. They also make another appearance in Sunahama Log 2017/10 /30. MaybeDokuro?.jpeg Stitchkid2.jpeg Ambiguous Albino They appear in Log 54. They have long white hair in a ponytail. AAlbino.jpeg "Silhouette" Main article: Silhouette : "Skull" :Main article: "Skull" Fate :Main article: Fate Crow :Main article: Crow Silhouette with Glasses They used to appear in Sunahama Log 02. Their picture no longer appears on the site. Person3.jpeg Girl with Knife and bird She appears in Logs 031 and 032. Person4.jpeg Person4-5.jpeg Arrow head She appears in Log 031. She has a twin tail hairstyle but with arrows at the ends. She appears to wear a sailor fuku. Person8.jpeg Polka Dot She appears in Log 037. She has shoulder length hair, parted to the side. Person12.jpeg Singing with Joy They appear in Log 037. Person14.jpeg Snow girl She appears in Log 037. She is possibly a humanoid Sunosan. Person15.jpeg Don't poke me She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person21.jpeg Chainsaw Wonderland She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She might be related to The End of the Wonderland. Person23.jpeg Happy Flower. She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person24.jpeg Pointed-eared girl She appears in log 041. She has what appears to be medium-length hair in a side braid. Person27.jpeg Girl in a suit She appears in log 043. She has long hair, parted on the left in a ponytail. Person28.jpeg Polka Dot Room Girl She appears in log 044. 535_(2).png Yamato Nadeshiko They appear in Logs 04 and formerly in Sunahama log 02. They have short black hair and they appear to be wearing a kimono. Person31-2.jpeg Person31.jpeg Smoking? She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person30.jpeg Moon girl She used to appear Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She may have some relation with the moon. Person32.jpeg Skull girl She appears in log 038. She has short white hair with a bang that covers her left eye. She wears a sailor fuku. 288_(1).png Yuko Ichihara clone She has appeared in the log 032 and twice in log 049. BHLdress.jpeg BHLredstring.jpeg BHLeye.jpeg Blackhairlady.jpeg Tori-chan She is a humanized version of Tori-san (one of Funamusea's mascots) as a female. It is unknown if she's actually a character. She appeared in the sunahama log 56 on 2016/04/17. 46.png The Mastermind This character only appears as a silhouette in AU Roach #3 on 2016/08/20. They proposed to Ivlis, "How about you try to consume this other Devil’s soul to get his cool powers?"http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 to which Ivlis rejects and tells them to leave. They might be the one who told Ivlis about the Gray Garden before the events of the game took place. Bunny Hat girl She appeared in the Sunahama log 68 on 2016/10/25. 471_(2).png Waiting in Hell/Not Convicted She appears on 2017/02/09 in the Sunahama log 74. She also appeared on 2017/02/10. She has long black hair in two low braids and black eyes. She appears a third time with "Hell Lover" in Sunahama 2017/11/12 with a heart between them possibly hinting at a romantic connection. 601.png 602.png 745.png Candy Crazy She appears on 2017/02/14 in the Sunahama log 74. She has pink hair with what appears to be low braids. 6044.png Uniform Girl She appears on 2017/02/20 in the Sunahama log 75. She has knee-length hair tied in a side braid. uniformgirl.png Guy wearing a kimono He appears on 2017/03/20 in the Sunahama log 75. He was together with Keika. He may be Yukihara in humanoid form. 6200.png Piece of Mare She appears on 2017/03/25 in Log 75. She has long black hair with small four-petaled flowers in her hair. 624.png 491.png Long Red Hair Girl She appears in log 45. She has red hair and a red dress. 5511.png Mogeko Castle Cameo Character 1 She appears in a hidden picture in the game, Mogeko Castle. 013.png Dark Reminiscences of Star She appears twice on 2017/08/22 in the Sunahama logs. She may have some relation to The Reminiscences of Star. She has black, long hair in a Hime-Cut. Her hair is notably surrounded by golden spiral balls of some sort. On top of her head is a cap with a transparent veil. She has Golden spiral eyes like The Reminiscences of Star. She wears a long, black vintage dress. Dark Star.png Star 2.png|On the right with The Reminiscences of Star Urushimori Look-alike They appear on 2017/09/02 in the Sunahama log. They have black hair similar to Urushimori but its parted on the side. Hair Part.png Hell Lover She appears on 2017/11/12 in the Sunahama logs with "Not Convicted" with a heart between them possibly hinting at a romantic connection. She may have some connection to "Long Black Hair Lady". 745.png Zig-Zag Boy He appears on 2017/12/02 in the Sunahama logs with "Tetoro-chan." Cuddletetro.jpeg Moge-san She appears on 2018/01/31 in the Sunahama logs. Her second appearance is on a banner in color. She has short green hair with magenta highlights and the color beneath her hair. She wears a sailor fuku with long sleeves. 7700.png avid_follower_of_cult_religion.png Beige-brown haired guy They appear in 2018/08/14 with Green-haired Octopus. 800.png 817.png Slime Girl She appears in Sunahama log 31. image1.png Trivia * References * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123408325715/drawing-logs-13-24-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145642490770/june-8th-sunahama-update * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145876453930/june-13th-sunahama-update-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Characters